


Basilton You Cheesy Bastard

by SelfishShipper



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Whoop starting to figure this out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfishShipper/pseuds/SelfishShipper
Summary: In which Baz wakes up in Simon's arms, and he doesn't really mind too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, me again. Just trying to get more content out and stuff.
> 
> Half ass story right here, pretty much wrote it for shits 'n giggles, but eh, I'm proud of it. Hope you like.

Normally, I hate waking up. Who doesn't? I'd very much rather stay in bed, wrapped in a bundle of blankets in an attempt to warm my cold, dead heart. The sun always shines directly in my face, which is unpleasant, to say the least. I always feel like shit in the morning, always. Especially when I have to wake up early. That is just pure hell on Earth. But today isn't really that bad…

When I wake up, my vision isn't bombarded with light. No, the first thing I wake up to is a calm glow. The light of the sun shining off of auburn curls. I've never been the romantic one, but fuck, it's one hell of a sight. Waking up in warmth is not so bad either. Blankets are nice, but people are nicer. Having your own personal heater is the best. So now, whenever I wake up, it's pure heaven. Opening my eyes to a calm, serene light. Feeling a body, a soul, right next to my own. The tranquil colors of the world around me, and of course, the god-like creation that was put in front of me.

I can feel Simon's heartbeat against my stomach, the slow, steady, reassuring sound that indicates life. He seems to use his height to his advantage, tucking his head under my chin. It fits perfectly. His chest rises and falls, the even pace telling me he's still asleep. His arms are wrapped around me; one holding my back and the other reaching for my head. I can feel his hand grasping my hair. His breath hits my own chest, adding to the comfortable warmth. And I couldn't wish to be anywhere else.

Never in the many years of sharing a room with Simon did I ever imagine this outcome. I knew what my fate was. We would hate each other, one of us would finally get the best of the other, and only one would remain. And I knew it would never be me, no matter how much I plotted Simon's death. He was just too powerful. I could always feel it, and I knew I was no match for it. And that's what made him so enticing. During our first years together, the thought infuriated me, and I didn't want to believe it. But as I came to accept the fact, well, it did a number on me. My mind started to wander into other places, places it had never been before. For two years I suffered, watching as Simon practically threw himself at Wellbelove. Never did I think that I would win. That I would get him. His love. His devotion. His care. Him.

I never thought I'd get to wake up in his arms, content at the soft glow and the warmth of his body. And yet, look what happened.

"Morning," he mumbles, lifted his head and squinting at me. As usual, the sight makes me melt. He's staring up at me with soft, blue eyes. I never thought they were different, unique, god damn amazing until recently. Because they're his. Now, looking into them is like looking at a galaxy of light blue and a green-teal. You can see stars if you focus hard enough.

"Hello," I say back, still feeling slightly delirious. He giggles, lifting his head and planting a small, chaste kiss on my mouth. I probably look like a mess, I can just feel my hair flying in all directions. But that really doesn't matter. What matters is that there's a beautiful boy, right here, right in my grasp. He's mine, and I will never let go.

I just love him too much.


End file.
